The Winged Demigod
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: Maximum is a homeless, mute, winged child. Something she doesn't know though is she is a demigod also. This story is being rewritten.


AN: I promised you did I? Enjoy!

I was having a wonderful dream when I was awaken by a light shaking. My eyes flew open and I was standing in a fighting stance, before the person touching me could even blink.

"Calm down Honey, I was just waking you up to tell you that the shelter was about to close for the day." The older looking lady that was in front of me said. She seemed nice enough not to hurt me, but I knew that I couldn't trust her. I couldn't trust anyone.

I nodded my head and bent down to get my bag off the floor. The woman gave me a kind smile, before moving on to the next homeless person. I shook my head and went back to gathering my belongings.

Once all of my stuff was in my bag, I made my way to the doors. The December air was cold and everyone was bundled up in extremely warm looking coats. Everyone, but me that is. It was hard being homeless; you don't have good clothes or any money for food. Most of the time I go hungry and on days like today, I go cold.

Walking through the crowds of people, I made my way to the library that was a good ten blocks from the shelter. Even though I could barely read or write, I loved to listen to stories. Luckily, this library had tons of audio books that they kindly let me to everyday.

Once I had made it to the library, the air had somehow become colder. My 10 year old self had never really had the chance to be outside in the real world with actual people. For the most of my life I lived in an animal crate, surrounded by scientists in white coats that would do horrible things to me. They gave me my greatest weapons though and that ended up being their downfall. The white coats wanted an unbeatable weapon and that is what they got.

I was their weapon. They put me through tons of pain and suffering to become that though. No kid, or adult for that matter, should ever go through what I went through. Being shocked, poked with needles, and having to fight for my life against wolf-human hybrids called erasers was enough to drive insane. It just made me a stronger person.

Thankfully, the things they did just got them screwed. Like giving me super strength, the highest IQ ever known, and wings. Sadly, I had never been taught anything outside of the basic rules of survival and extensive fighting technique.

I shake those thoughts away as I enter the library. I needed to try to live a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be for a homeless, winged girl.

"Hey, Max! How are you today?" I smile to myself. Annabeth was one of my favorite people here. She will volunteer here every once in a while, but recently she has been hanging out with me. I believe she is also one of the pretest people ever with her long blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail and her stormy grey eyes that never seemed to stop sparkling.

Even though Annabeth was the kindest person I knew, she somehow managed to make me feel bad about myself. I felt disgusting standing beside her. My waist length black hair was knotted and dirty; my skin was even covered by a layer of grim. My sea-green eyes didn't hold an ounce of sparkle either. I was just skin and bones; never would I hold the same healthy figure as Annabeth. This made me angry at what those scientists did to me. They screwed up my life!

I waved at my somewhat friend as my thoughts sunk away. Her face had a huge smile on it and I couldn't help but give one back. Granted, it was an extremely small one; the biggest I could manage.

"Why don't we go grab a seat in the back? I brought a new notebook and pen that you can keep." I nodded my head and followed her with light feet to the back corner of the library.

"So, how are you holding up in the cold weather? I know that it must be a struggle to keep warm." One thing that I like about Annabeth is that she was the only person that has ever shone any worry in how I was doing.

"I have been fine." I wrote out in slow sloppy letters. I knew little about how to write and Annabeth had been kind enough to teach me more on it.

"That's good. You know how I fuss over you. I just couldn't stand it if you got sick or hurt in anyway." Even though she was about the same age as me, she acted how I thought a mother would. She was nice to everyone, not just me and people she knew. I sometimes wish that I was as nice and trusting as she is, but I couldn't even trust her.

"I know. How has shcoll been?" My eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. School was a hard word for me and I was sure I spelled it wrong.

"It's been good. We are off for the next two weeks for winter break. I'm kinda sad though, you know how I love school." That was an odd thing about her. She just loved learning. This school place always sounded scary to me though. Considering that was what I called the lab I was raised in.

"That is cool. Does that mean that you will hang out with me more?" It took me a good minute or two to write that out, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Most likely, the only way will be if my dad will let me come into town or not." Her grey eyes seemed to go fuzzy for a second after that. It didn't worry me though, Annabeth always got that look when her thoughts got the best of her.

"I hope your dad lets you." I gave her a look of desperation. Annabeth was the only thing keeping me sane.

"I do too Max." A sad smile came across her face and she gave me a hug. I instantly stiffened and was on high alert. I didn't enjoy people touching me. Luckily, she seemed to catch on to this and let go of me.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly forgot that you didn't like to be touched" Tears were welling up in her eyes and I felt bad. Annabeth wasn't the type of girl that should be crying, just like I wasn't. She had the same hard exterior that I have, but hers came down around me. Mine would only come down around her once in a blue moon, and when it did it was only for a moment.

"Plese do not cry." I shoved my notebook to her quickly, trying to stop the tears before they started.

Annabeth nodded and wipe her eyes. I gave her another minuscule smile which she returned with a big grin.

Me and Annabeth said at the library for a few more hours, talking about stuff and she taught me a few more things.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Max, but dad will be waiting for me. I'll see you Monday." She waved to me and ran off out to the parking lot. I sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 12:00. I've been here for a good 4 hours. Shaking my head, I walked to the section where the audio books were kept. In no time I found a book on Greek Mythology. Annabeth talked about it all the time. I found that I really liked the subject so I tried to "read" as much as I could on it. I have to say the story of Perseus was my favorite. He was an amazing hero that slew Medusa and saved a young princess. He was a better hero than Hercules if you asked me.

Grabbing the MP3 player off of the self, I carried it to the front desk, hoping they still had ear buds.

"Can I plese get some ear buds?" I pushed my notebook across the table to the librarian on duty. She looks up from her computer and gives me a smile before seeing the paper. Her eyes dart down and read my note quickly before nodding. Holding up one finger, she rushes into the back room and returns a few minutes later with a small bundle in her hand.

"Here you go honey. Please return them before you leave. I see you here all the time and I know that you'll want to use them again." She hands the black, tangled bundle to me with a motherly smile. Or what I imagined a motherly smile to look like.

Giving her a small smile, I walk back to my car, plug in the buds, and start up the story.


End file.
